The present device relates to a cap or other kind of hat which has a brim and permits a pair of glasses, such as sunglasses, to be attached thereto.
It has long been fashionable for young people to put sunglasses on the brim of a cap. However, a cap or a hat which has a means to hook or otherwise attach sunglasses thereto has not yet been invented.
Therefore, sunglasses merely placed on the brim of a hat, such as a cap, are unstable and easy to fall off.